Touch display panels may be divided into out-cell type touch display panels, on-cell type touch display panels, and in-cell type touch display panels. Among the three types, in-cell type touch display panels have a thinner thickness. Besides, a touch electrode of the in-cell type touch display panel is disposed in or on an encapsulation layer, so the touch electrode may not be damaged by scratching easily. Therefore, the in-cell type touch display panels have become a key aspect in the development of the industry.
An in-cell type touch display panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device layer, and a touch electrode. The OLED device layer and the touch electrode is disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The touch electrode includes a plurality of sensing parts and a bridge part electrically connected between the sensing parts. Generally speaking, to reduce a resistance of the touch electrode, the bridge part is usually formed of a material having a low resistance rate. However, a material having a low resistance rate usually shields light. The bridge part having a low resistance rate may block a light emitting area of the OLED device layer, thus affecting the brightness of the in-cell type touch display panel.